1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods, apparatus, and systems for gaming and, more specifically, to methods, apparatus, and systems for effecting an adventure game in which an award is granted for obtaining certain goals.
2. State of the Art
Gaming machines, such as so-called “slot” machines, have long been a significant facet of the gaming industry. The most basic implementation of a slot machine is a mechanical device with multiple vertical spinning reels. The reels are invoked to spin as a player pulls a lever of such a slot machine. When the reels stop at random positions, a symbol or combination of symbols appears along at least one “payline” to indicate winning of credits, money, or another award. The probabilities and predetermined payout for all winning possibilities are controlled to provide a desired or legal “house percentage” of the total monies played.
Video versions of gaming machines have become increasingly popular in recent years, and include fully computerized machines and hybrid machines that include both mechanical and electronic components and which may be referred to as “electromechanical” machines. Continuing with the slot machine example, many video slot machines include a computer-generated depiction of multiple reels, which simulate the mechanical reels of conventional, mechanical slot machines. Play of electronic gaming machines, such as video slot machines, video blackjack machines, video poker machines, and the like, is typically effected by way of one or more processors of such machines under control of software programs which include random number generators (RNGs), which assure a truly random result. Thus, a game may have a statistically sound basis for achieving desired verifiable payout levels for both experienced and inexperienced players.
A current, widespread enhancement to conventional single game gaming machines is the addition of a “bonus” or secondary game or event, which typically occurs if a player achieves at least one selected outcome during play of the underlying base or primary game. Many bonus events are retrofitted as so-called “top boxes” to conventional, single game gaming machines, in which the preexisting game comprises the base game, thus enhancing player appeal with respect to play of the games of gaming machines that are already in service.
In many cases, the bonus game is a singular event, in that play on the gaming machine switches from the base game to the bonus game when a certain base game outcome is achieved, the bonus game then being played to completion. Examples of this type of bonus game, wherein the bonus games are variously configured, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,874, 5,848,932, 5,882,261, and 6,089,978, all of which have been assigned to Anchor Gaming, assignee of the present invention. Progressive games, wherein a portion of wagers is allocated to fund a jackpot, have also been embodied as bonus games. A notably successful example of a so-called “linked progressive”, wherein a plurality of gaming machines are linked for purposes of contributing to the award from a bonus event won at one of the linked gaming machines, is the WHEEL OF FORTUNE® bonus game, which is based upon the aforementioned '874 and '932 patents.
In the WHEEL OF FORTUNE® game, players are notified of the various events in the game through visual indicators such as flashing lights, computer generated text images in the display, and audible indicators such as theme music playing. Specifically, a player is notified that he or she has won chance at the bonus event by seeing the symbol appear in the display screen, flashing of a “Spin the Wheel” button on the gaming machine housing and playing of the WHEEL OF FORTUNE® game theme. When the player pushes a button labeled “Spin the Wheel”, the bonus wheel spins and sounds of the wheel spinning a generated. When the wheel stops and indicates an award, the sound of audience applause is generated. All of the foregoing elements are intended to enhance the player's gaming experience and to attract other players to the game.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,431,408 and 6,120,031, both of Adams, a gaming machine is disclosed as using a conventional card game, e.g. poker, but operating with the proviso that wild cards dealt in one game, or “hand”, may be reserved for use in future games. Thus, a player having a “hand” which is little helped by a wild card may save the card for a future hand, where a wild card may enhance the winnings.
For many players, it would be beneficial to prolong and enhance interaction between the primary or base game and any bonus games, thus maintaining a high level of entertainment value and personalizing the bonus gaming experience. Providing a gaming device with elements of chance as well as skill at a plurality of interacting levels is attractive for many players, whether or not experienced.